Sasuke Uzumaki
Sasuke Uzumaki (うずまき サスケ, Uzumaki Sasuke) is a Chūnin-rank ninja hailing from Konohagakure. He is a descendant of the Uzumaki clan of Uzushiogakure, and the fourth and current jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox(九尾の妖狐, Kyūbi no Yōko) from that clan. He grew up hearing tales of Uzushiogakure from his old grandmother and he picked up the desire from her to reunite all the scattered Uzushiogakure descendants and reunite and rebuild the village. He has taken it upon himself to someday rebuild the village of his ancestors. Though he is only a chūnin due to his training amongst the apes as a Sage, he is considered to be one of the village's most powerful shinobi. He is one of the chief protagonists of Naruto Keishō. Appearance Sasuke is a fair-skinned young man with spiky blond hair and bright blue-eyes . He is tall and well-built with a slightly muscular appearance and is considered to be quite handsome by almost all girls near his age. He wears a black shirt with a blue coloured vest below it along with blue pants. He also wears a black jacket with a white swirl, the insignia of the Uzushiogakure, on the left shoulder and black boots. He has a tattoo on his left shoulder which is a unique seal that was meant to help keep the kyūbi under control. He wears a piece of taped bandage on the seal to keep it a secret. He also sometimes wears bandages on his wrists, palms and biceps. Personality As a child Sasuke considered his mother to be the center of his world. He always smiled whenever he was with her and he was regularly at her side, holding her hand. Even when he was crying when he was hurt or had got a scolding from his father, Sasuke would start to smile again as soon as Inoe would come to console him. At a very young age, Sasuke heard his father saying that to be a shinobi means "to protect what we love", which instilled in him a desire to protect his mother and subsequently causing Sasuke to repeatedly risk his life to protect both his family and strangers. Upon becoming the jinchūriki of the kyūbi Sasuke was very enthusiastic about learning to control the kyūbi and becoming stronger so that he could help protect the village. But when the kyūbi became the reason for his parents’ death he wanted nothing more to do with the kyūbi and wanted to get rid of it. Sasuke is very intelligent and witty though he puts up the appearance of a laid-back, playful and somewhat comical person. Following the incident involving his parents’ death Sasuke faced a lot of loneliness and wanted nothing more than a need to be accepted by others. Though he was in a lot of pain he put up a brave front and smiled through his sorrow and tried his best to move on. When his talent made others apprehensive to approach him he started acting like a clown to get their attention. He would act in a hyperactive and highly exuberant manner. When it comes to fighting, Sasuke has a complex sense of honor; he regularly seeks to exact revenge for the actions of his opponent. He has a strong desire to win his fights and to win them in what he views as a legitimate manner. To this end, he has refused the aid of the kyūbi sealed within him, even when knowing that it would allow him to win. Sasuke has even shown that he despises those who mistreat their allies in any way, even if they are his own enemies. He is disgusted when an individual berates his/her own allies and even expresses anger towards those who go as far as attacking their own allies, expressing that he cannot forgive those who murder their own comrades. He can also be quite perceptive, as seen when he watched Kisuke use the Rasengan for the first time; Sasuke quickly discerned that Kisuke was rotating chakra in multiple directions and was able to grasp just how difficult the technique was. He has thus shown himself to be surprisingly observant and a capable analyst. He is also impulsive and sometimes has a tendency to not think before he acts. On the whole he is a kind and caring person, with a deep sense of loyalty towards his friends. Despite having a desire to someday leave Konohagakure and rebuild Uzushiogakure, Sasuke is very loyal to Konohagakure and a firm believer of the Will of Fire, believing that all Leaf ninja need to show a true sense of loyalty to each other and as such will never betray anyone who was or is his comrade. Background Sasuke was born into a family of descendants of the Uzumaki clan and was praised by all as the best of his generation -a genius above all others. Even when compared with older and much more battle-adept shinobi of the village, Sasuke's prowess far outshone them. He was an acknowledged prodigy who was viewed by the entire village as a genius and when the previous jinchūriki of the kyūbi passed away Sasuke's descent from the Uzumaki clan along with his tremendous talent made him an obvious choice as the kyūbi's next host. So at age 5 the kyūbi was sealed within him. But after the sealing was completed Sasuke started to have dreams of the kyūbi taking over his body and started to suffer from insomnia. During one of the rare occasions when he was able to sleep properly the kyūbi took over his body and started attacking everyone in sight. Sasuke's parents tried to calm him but the kyūbi attacked them and killed them both as they could not bring themselves to attack their only son. The kyūbi was soon brought under control by numerous ninjas and ANBU and Sasuke subsequently regained control. On waking up he learned what had happened and was so shocked that he fainted. He remained hospitalised for weeks during which period he would just lie in bed and not speak to anyone. Finally one day he something changed in him and he seemingly woke up from a trance. He finally realised that he could not change the past but he would do whatever he could to change his future. From that day on he hid his pain and sorrow behind a smile and tried to blend in with his peers. But the news of how his parents died had become common knowledge and most of the children were scared of him. The improved relations that had existed between the villagers and all the jinchūriki since the time of jinchūriki started to deteriorate. From being seen as one of the brightest and best of Konoha's children he became the black sheep of the village. He joined the ninja academy at age 7 but was still treated in a cold and indifferent manner by others. In the beginning he topped every test and left almost all the other students far behind. But this only made the other students more apprehensive of him. So he purposely started to get bad grades and started to act like in a much more goofy and funny manner and soon earned the title of the class clown. This change in his personality made it easier for others to be around him and he did not feel as lonely as he once did. It was at this time that S, who had been training with the Apes, returned to Konoha and joined the academy. Being an orphan himself S was able to understand some of Sasuke’s pain and soon noticed the pain that Sasuke was really in. They soon become friends and Sasuke was happier than he had been in a long time. Sasuke continued with his clown like behaviour and his reputation as a prodigy started to get replaced by that of a ‘could have been’ and a prankster. After two years they both graduated from the Academy, S at the top of the class and Sasuke as 'Dead-Last'. They were then put in Team 10 along with Mizuki Saito and put under the leadership of Kisuke Kagami. They performed numerous missions together and Kisuke realised the true depths of Sasuke’s talent and realised that he was bottom of the class due to his own choices and not due to any lack of talent. After two years Team 10 was entered into the Chūnin Exams following which all three members of Team 10 were promoted to the rank of Chūnin. He continued to go on missions with Team 10 and as a captain of his own team. It was at this time that Kisuke started to train Sasuke one on one while S was away training in Mount Kawayama. Not only did he start to teach him to learn to use the power of the kyūbi and also taught him to learn to use nature transformation. Learning that Sasuke had a natural affinity for Wind Kisuke taught him to use the Rasengan. A year later Sasuke accompanied S to Mount Kawayama and met Enma. While he was there one of the elder apes sensed his high chakra level and upon hearing that he was the jinchūriki of the kyūbi, he offered to train Sasuke to be a Sage as he sensed there was great strife in his future and he would need all the help he could get. So he began training in senjutsu along with S. After three years S was promoted to Jōnin upon reaching a perfected Sage Mode and a year later Mizuki joined the Twelve Guardian Ninja. During this time Sasuke had to spend more time on his own and started to think back about the stories his father used to tell him about Uzushiogakure and how he wanted to reunite all the survivors of the village and rebuild it. Sasuke then decided to take up his father’s dream and complete it for him. He started to search for other descendants from Uzushiogakure. The few he found in Konoha turned down his proposal as they were satisfied with their life. But then S returned from a mission and told him that he was actually from the Shishido clan of Uzushiogakure and had a brother called Kori. He agreed to help Sasuke as he also wanted to find all the Shishido survivors and restore the clan to its former glory. They both travelled to Iwagakure and met Kori and in him found another ally to their cause. Abilities As the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails, Sasuke is an extraordinarily powerful ninja. Though he was nearly always at the bottom of his class in the academy, it was due to his own choices and he is in reality a genius in his own right. He has possesses an unusually large amount of exceptionally strong chakra of his own which easily puts him at par with other jinchūriki without drawing on the power of the kyūbi. As a member of the Uzumaki clan, Sasuke is blessed with an exceptionally long potential lifespan along with incredible stamina and vitality. Both of the later are greatly augmented by the kyūbi sealed within him. He is well versed in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu and has an above average knowledge of Fūinjutsu. Jinchūriki Transformations Like other jinchūriki, Sasuke has the ability to create a chakra cloak by drawing on the kyūbi's power. At the same time his stamina and healing abilities are greatly increased. As he draws on more and more of the Nine-Tails' chakra the number of tails in his chakra cloak increases until he has nine tails. He can also achieve a second form in which he forms the Nine-Tails' and his own chakra around him in human form. This form is more nimble and easier to control than the full transformation into the kyūbi. Sasuke's normal chakra level is considered extremely high, partially because of the Nine-Tails. As such he is naturally suited to jutsu that use a large amount of chakra, such as the Shadow Clone Technique. Despite the great strength that Sasuke gains by drawing on the kyūbi's power he is not inclined to draw upon its power as he holds the kyūbi and to a degree himself responsible for his parents' deaths. He tries to avoid calling upon the kyūbi's power and as such does not have the best of relations with the kyūbi. Combat Skills Sasuke is exceedingly skilled in taijutsu and his fighting style in mainly relies on his speed being able to move huge distances in the blink of an eye as if teleportation. He is also exceedingly fast at making hand seals, being able to do many in a blur and launch an enormous amount of weapons just as quickly. Being highly perceptive and insightful, he is very adept at noticing and understanding details in an opponent's skills or attack patterns and correctly choosing the most effective means and ninjutsu to counter them. Senjutsu After training with the apes of Mount Kawayama, Sasuke has learned to use natural energy which gives him access to Sage Mode. Due to the presence of the Nine-Tails within him he cannot fuse with an ape sage. As he does not have a cordial relationship with the kyūbi he cannot have the kyūbi gather nature chakra for him like others have tried. So he uses Shadow clones to gather nature energy for him. A major drawback of his Sage Mode is that while in Sage Mode he cannot draw on any of the Nine-Tails' chakra. Another solution he came up was by using his knowledge of Fūinjutsu. He has a seal in the form of a tattoo on his left shoulder which helps him control the kyūbi and within which he can store enough natural energy to sustain him in Sage mode for a few minutes. This short time period allows him to create a shadow clone and gather nature energy properly to sustain himself for extended periods of time in Sage Mode. Fūinjutsu Sasuke is very skilled in Fūinjutsu and is considered an expert in the art. Having inherited numerous scrolls on Fūinjutsu from his father which were passed down in the Uzumaki clan, he has mastered and perfected numerous sealing techniques which originated in Uzushiogakure. He has a unique seal on his left shoulder in the form of a tattoo which was originally created for him by his father. This seal suppresses the kyūbi and helps Sasuke control it. The seal uses minute amounts of chakra to work but Sasuke can store chakra in it so that he does not constantly loose chakra to the seal. Though not its original purpose, Sasuke has tweaked the seal so that he can also store Nature Energy in it so as to be able to quickly activate Sage mode when in a jam. He also wears bandages on his wrists, hands and biceps. These have numerous seals on them where he stores shurikens, kunais, and numerous other pieces of ninja equipment including smoke bombs and explosive tags. Stats